20th_century_fox_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation
Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''(also known as ''Alaina Gleen 3 and marketed as such on home release) is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Twentieth Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. It is the third installment in the Alaina Gleen reboot series, following 2013's Alaina Gleen 2. It was directed by Mike Bell and Emma Maxwell from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller and Michael McCullers and a story by series creator Thalia Ward and Brad Cuddyer. The film stars the reprised voices of Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Jemaine Clement, Maya Rudolph, Wanda Sykes, Andy Samberg, Allison Janney, Katie Crown, Steve Buscemi, Alison Brie, Mel Brooks, Eddie Izzard, and Ryan Reynolds, joined by Jason Drucker (replacing Max Charles), Stephanie Beatriz, Kevin Hart, AnnaSophia Robb, James Corden, Bobby Cannavale, Nick Kroll, and Emily Blunt. Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''premiered on September 16, 2017 in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on September 29, 2017, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and select IMAX theaters. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a huge box office success, grossing over $891.8 million worldwide. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 45th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 90th Academy Awards. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''was originally scheduled for a June 23, 2017 release. However, in August 2016, Fox announced that ''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation would instead be released on September 29, 2017. A short film, Alien Pet, that promoted the feature film was shown in front of screenings of Toon Party. Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''premiered at the Regency Village Theater on September 16, 2017. The film received a wide release in the United States on September 29, 2017 and in Australia on October 14, 2017. The film was shown alongside ''Yellow Umbrella, an original Fox animated short directed by Alessandro Carloni. In June 2017, Fox and Dolby Laboratories announced that they would show the film in Dolby Cinema along with other upcoming Twentieth Century Fox Animation films. On February 12, 2019, Fox published the screenplay of the film along with Puppet Pals: Forever After's screenplay online. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on February 8, 2017, and was shown before The Lego Batman Movie, Imagimals, Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, The Boss Baby, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie.' * The official theatrical trailer was released on June 28, 2017, and was shown before ''Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming,'' The Emoji Movie, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'', and The LEGO Ninjago Movie. * A 95-second sneak peek of the film was released online via 20th Century Fox's YouTube channel on August 25, 2017. Tie-ins with McDonald's, Chevrolet, Ziploc, General Mills, and Amazon, and a series of five Lego sets were used to promote the film. AMC Theatres also partnered with Fox to play the movie in Mandarin at five theatres and in Spanish at 15 locations in the U.S and Canada meaning there will be a mix of subtitled and dubbed formats of Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation. A video game adaptation, was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on September 26, 2017. Home media Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation ''was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on December 5, 2017 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on December 12, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office In North America, ''Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation opened alongside American Made ''and ''Flatliners (2017), and was projected to gross $90–100 million in its opening weekend. It made $39.8 million on the first day (including $12.6 million in its Thursday previews), the biggest Thursday night preview of all time at the time until Computeropolis: The Deep Web surpassed it in June 2018. It played in 4,489 theaters, setting the record for second widest release of all-time, only behind Despicable Me 3 in 2017 at the time. The film went on to debut to $107.5 million over the weekend, finishing first at the box office. Additionally, it was the best opening of the series and the biggest opening based on an animated television series. In its second weekend, Alaina Gleen: Imaginary Vacation dropped 52% and made $42.6 million while remaining at the top of box office. It grossed $21.5 million in its third weekend but was dethroned by newcomer Happy Death Day. Critical response Category:Films Category:IMAX films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films based on television shows Category:3-D films Category:Fox Animation Studios animated films Category:Fox animated features canon